Broken Angel
by ShadowQueen
Summary: As I sink into the world of dreams and possibilities, I hear his low voice whisper in my ear. "Sweet dreams, Bunny". {Slight U/S}Re-loaded


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story that I put up on Fanfiction.net, but flames and reviewing of any sort is good. ^_^  
  
Lonely Girl  
  
So perfect and normal they all are. Each of them going about their lives as if nothing is wrong, that death is just a normal part of life. They would never know how much I gave up for them, that for them I paid the ultimate price.my life and for that they could never understand. Most of them would care less if my life were on the line, they would just figure that I was just another person being buried under the ground. Another casualty of a disease or depression. None of them would know what I had done, to save them all and give their children a chance to live. It would be as if I never existed, a shadow that filtered among them only to be blotted out by the sun. Not that it really mattered; I didn't want their thanks or praise. I didn't want them to know me nor I know them. It was better this way, to have no contact with those of which you are meant to shield from harm. It only makes it hurt more when they die.  
  
You could say that I learned the hard way, what love and caring can to do to one's mind. Truly, it is as if you don't have a brain or mind at all, just a heart that makes all your decisions for you. Your blind to rationality and reasoning, your only wanting is to love and be loved in return. To protect that one thing that you cherish the most, to you nothing else matters. I know. I have loved and been loved in return; it is a remarkable feeling and when it goes it is as if part of you has disappeared along with it. It's because of this wonderful passion that I lost the one I love the most. The one I swore to protect from any harm, it is my fault he is gone from this world.  
  
The first time I woke up alone, was when I realized what true loneliness is. It was like a shock to my system, not feeling his arms around my waist or his tender kiss upon my lips. My whole body shook, like a cold ocean wave had fallen over me, drowning me in its dark waters. It was love that had bonded us and now that bond had been severed with the coming of death. It swallowed me in its pain and I felt everything, like a million knives were piercing my heart at once. He was my strength, his warm touch always able to free me from my fears of the unknown. Just one touch and courage would befall me and I would have wings to fly. He was my refuge from the rain, my survival, and my passion. Without him, I'm empty, a zombie of this world walking day to day without a purpose. My purpose and everything with it went to the grave with him.  
  
I can feel them, the tears. They fall so freely now, trailing down my face mixing my smeared eyeliner and blush. I don't try and stop it, as it twists and turns down my skin, a small Black River in a valley of peach and cream. I watch it, my ocean orbs, an ice mountain melting with the coming of summer, except summer brings life and all I bring is death and sadness. In those eyes, blue reflections of myself shine back making me shudder. Locks of gold that were once so soft and smooth are now knotted and limp, no longer a pure blond but rather dirty and dull. My body is pale, my frame disoriented with meals that usually consist of my family eating and I pushing my green beans into my mash potatoes. I stare at myself, not even knowing the girl that I see. What happen to me? A trembling hand touches the mirror, leaving a smudge against the clean, silver glass.  
  
I find myself hitting the mirror, striking out at it's smooth glass with rage and pain so powerful that it leaves a spider-web pattern against it's surface. My face is disoriented, each piece broken from the other until there's nothing left of me. Just separate pieces floating in a sea of depression. I pull back; suddenly aware of the warm red liquid that pours from my knuckles. It is a bright red color against me sheet white skin. Red. The color of passion and love, of fire and of rage, of blood. My ears twitch, picking up on a sound, a voice calling my name. Could it be him? I struggled to control my emotions, my heart beating faster with each passing moment as I wait for the door to open and his tall frame to step through it. The sterling handle shakes and creaks with the pressure of someone's hand. His hand. I hardly dare to breathe, my lungs burning with the need for oxygen, but I refuse them it. I'm no longer able to think the process disturbed with a desire so strong that I could reach out and touch it.  
  
The door opens, it's splintered surface pushed aside with a single arm. I wait in the back; the sunlight spilling over my shoulders illuminating the sun colored highlights in my hair. I feel it's light, it feels like his hands, so safe and warm. It's him, it has to be. God wouldn't deny me the only thing that I have every truly loved. He's not that cruel, no it's him, and it just got to be. My hues shake, the water pellets threatening to overflow again as the door is shoved open. What comes through isn't my love. It's him. Seyia  
  
I let out a breath; my heart sinking with every intake of air that struggles to fill my lungs. " Bunny, I heard you scream.I was worried. Are you alright?" His voice, so full of understanding and caring, my whole being begs to jump in his arms and cuddle against him. To feel safety once more in the arms of another, but I can't. My heart is still for him and for that I hold myself back, the warmth now giving way to cold and pain as I become once more swallowed up in my black void. He walks forward and hugs me. His arms wrapped around my skinny waist, the white night gown crushed under the impact. I find myself cuddling closer, my body suddenly weak in his arms. His hands grab my own, his dark hues falling on my open cuts across my knuckles. It stained his gray outfit and a small smudge is visible on his cheeks.  
  
" I can't." My voice nothing but a small whimper, my tongue heavy in my mouth. Sleep eludes me and I waver, my feet no longer connected to the ground but left to fly. I'm falling again, the darkness once more swallowing me up in sleep. Safe sleep. Warmth floods my senses and I lean against it. My face cuddling closer in the ruff material of his jacket, my body afloat in his arms. I can't fight anything anymore, my will exhausted along with my mind and body. I have fought so much; sleep is all I want all I need. As I sink into the world of dreams and possibilities, I hear his low voice whisper in my ear.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Bunny." 


End file.
